


荣誉之地

by jeffer0618



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Backstory, Children, Family Bonding, Gen, Missing Scene, Sibling Rivalry, Twins, Vignette, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffer0618/pseuds/jeffer0618
Summary: 写于2008年。小维吉尔试图和镇子里的某个孩子进行一场决斗。





	荣誉之地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Field of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204152) by [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen). 



> 这篇小说非常古早。

“维吉尔？”

男孩从书里抬起头来。“我在这儿，妈妈。”他在客厅里喊道。他坐在壁炉旁的大扶手椅上，那是他最喜欢的地方。他的父亲曾经很喜欢那把椅子。她的儿子完全被椅子巨大、弯曲的扶手挡住了,伊娃几乎看不到他。伊娃越过扶手椅的靠背,从上面凝视着男孩和他腿上的那本书。

“好吧，但丁，”她问，“你哥哥在哪儿？”

她把一件衬衫盖在他的头上。某些人把它从里到外翻了个面，指望着清洗它的那个人可能会漏掉胸前的大块污渍。但他们忘记了，事实上，这位洗衣工是一个有着敏锐鼻子的小狼恶魔。现在他们中的一个把这件衬衫从头上扯下来，看到了那是什么，脸变得红彤彤的。

“你怎么知道的。”他咕哝着，把衬衫和他的书一起推到一边。这下可都露馅了。但丁一整天都穿着维吉尔的蓝色背心和鞋子，按照维吉尔坚持的那样。

伊娃笑了。“妈妈就是知道。维吉尔去哪儿了？”但丁的脸变得更红了。“他让你保证不说出去吗？”但丁默默地点点头。“你这个弟弟当得多好呀！甚至对你的妈妈隐瞒！”但丁呻吟着闭上了眼睛。“好吧。那你能不能告诉我，哦，半小时前他可能在哪儿?”

“北门。”但丁脱口而出。“他昨天打了一架，然后他说他必须要去荣誉之地见某个人，然后……”

“很好。”伊娃说着，手放在扶手椅的靠背上，轻轻摇晃着椅子，让但丁栽进了长毛绒垫子里。“我们开车去兜兜风吧，怎么样？”

 

他们在镇子和庄园之间的半路上发现了维吉尔，他正跋涉在杂草丛生的路边。鉴于他失踪的时间，他还没走多远。平心而论，剑比这个孩子的身高高多了。无论维吉尔多少次试图调整刀鞘的角度，阎魔刀的末端都在尘土里拖着。

伊娃把车开到他的身边。“你好呀，陌生人。”

“你说出来了。”维吉尔说。

但丁从汽车座位上猛地站了起来。“我没有。”

“你有。”维吉尔说。“你真容易摆平。你就不能按计划行事两秒钟吗？”

“不管怎么说，那是个愚蠢的计划！”

“男孩们。”伊娃用指关节敲了敲车门，结束了所有的争论。维吉尔拖着沉重的步伐继续往前走，努着嘴，眉头皱得很深，都可以夹一枚硬币了。“那么发生了什么？”维吉尔一言不发。“你知道，到‘荣誉之地’还有很长的路要走，而且天可能要下雨了。”

维吉尔狠狠瞪了但丁一眼。但丁怒目回瞪。

“我不得不这样做。”维吉尔粗暴地说。“那个家伙是笨蛋。他说了些蠢话。”

“蠢话？ 关于什么？”

“关于……”维吉尔皱起了眉头。“没什么好说的！”

“但值得为此决斗吗？”

“唔” 维吉尔难住了，他从来不擅长思考这种事情。他停了下来，伊娃也在旁边停下了车。有那么一瞬间，雨好像开始下起来了，但是没有。只有几滴水滴在引擎盖上。

这时但丁平静地开口了。“里科·多纳蒂说你是个女巫。”

但丁等了一会，仿佛期待着维吉尔反驳这句话，但维吉尔只是站在那里。所以但丁拨弄着他的鞋带，继续说道：“他喜欢在那边的墙边钓鱼。我扑倒了他。但是维吉尔阻止了我，然后，就是，揍了他一拳。他说他年纪比较大，这事由他干。他说这是光荣的。”

“我说这是爸爸会做的事。我应该这样做。”

“我明白了。”伊娃说，仔细考虑着这件事。好吧，这就解释了那件好的校服衬衫上的血迹。 “他没说错。”

“妈妈！”

“那不是——”

伊娃伸出一根手指。“严格来说，女巫是指那些与恶魔达成协议的人。”她凝视着她的两个儿子，他们银色的头发，幽灵般浅淡的眼睛。她微笑了。“然后，嗯，我想我可能做到了这一点。”

“哦，爸爸不算。”维吉尔说。他握着拳头转过身来，看上去那么严肃，随时准备行动，以至于伊娃捂住了嘴。

“你们的爸爸不是那种标准的恶魔。”她伸手拍拍但丁的头。但丁已经在椅垫上融化了。很难说是什么让他更痛苦，是做一个肮脏的告密者，还是他刚刚不得不告密的话。不过对于但丁来说，可能是后者。“他比大多数真正的男人都要好。令人尊敬，你说得对。他总是力所能及地做正确的事。我们签订协议时，他把协议的条款和内容一五一十地告诉了我。他没有试图欺骗我，他履行了他承诺做到的……但无论如何，我不认为当地屠夫的儿子知道这一切。”

“所以那家伙错了。”

“嗯。这么说吧，他有点傻。上车吧。”这时天空变得灰暗起来。伊娃皱起眉头，按下开关把车子的天窗关闭，然后打开了车门。维吉尔一只手紧紧握住阎魔刀，犹豫了一下。“你可以坐在后面，也可以坐在副驾驶位上。你说了算。”

“我不上车。”维吉尔说。

但丁紧紧地抓住座位的边缘。“不行。”

“我告诉他我会在老井那里见他。如果我不在那里，他会认为我是个胆小鬼。我们还是要去那里，对吧？我的意思是，爸爸不会为了决斗而逃跑，不是吗？”

 

雨滴滴答答地打在挡风玻璃上。一场小小的阵雨。只要天气不再继续糟下去，路况在一段时间内不会变坏。伊娃没有调转车头，维吉尔看上去松了一口气。但丁继续闷闷不乐。最终，维吉尔爬进了车子，紧紧靠着但丁，把但丁挤到了车门边。

“他不会，他是那种老派做法的人。”伊娃同意道。“但是我不认为他会对一个十岁的孩子拔出阎魔刀。”

维吉尔低下头。

“只是猜测。”他的母亲说。

“好吧。”维吉尔咕哝着。“爸爸会用什么呢？”

“主要是拳头。”

但丁回过神来，发现了这句话里的问题（只有但丁才会认为这是个问题）。“但是那样不太好。”他说，“爸爸戴着手套。还是白色的呢。”他俩都曾在主楼梯顶端的肖像前伫立过一会儿。

“他确实经历了很多。”

“那他为什么还要操心这种事呢？”

“你父亲，”伊娃的声音变成了一种阴谋般的低语，仿佛雨水长了耳朵，也许会泄露她即将要说出的秘密。“爪子有三英寸长。”

 

 

“事实上，”维吉尔说，这已经是一小时内他第三次说这句话了。“你们不必和我一起等的。”

他的母亲极力装出一副无辜的样子，用手指绕着她的披肩，把伞挪了挪位置，更多地盖在蜷缩在她身边的两个男孩身上。“我想我应该来。”她说。“毕竟我是被冤枉的一方。应该允许一位女士面对她的指控者。”

“……”

“我想我应该留下来。”但丁说。“因为你让我穿上你那让人发痒的背心。”

“你穿着我的 ** **什么**** ？”

“决斗是在几点，维吉尔？”伊娃打断了他。

“下午一点。”

伊娃看了看她的怀表。“差一刻到两点。你想再等一会儿吗？”

“是的。”维吉尔说，但丁在同时说道：“我们现在不能走。”

雨越下越大。 街上空无一人。

“一刻钟过去了。”伊娃说。

“他不会来了，是吗？”维吉尔说。

伊娃双臂交叉，凝视着广场。一个女人从一家商店里走出来，看见她和孩子们站在那里，转身很快地走了回去。“嗯。”她严肃地看了维吉尔一眼。“我也这么认为。”

“他临阵脱逃了。”但丁说。“你那次确实狠狠地给了他一个教训。我们现在怎么办？ 我们要干点别的什么吗？”

他们看向他们的母亲。伊娃，突然变成了决斗专家，捏着维吉尔的肩膀。维吉尔看起来并没有被这个消息所鼓舞，他抱着手臂，阴沉地盯着人行道。“嗯，好吧。如果有一场决斗，其中一方没有出现……我认为这意味着你赢了。”

“嗯。”维吉尔说。

“祝贺你。”伊娃说。

“嗯。”维吉尔说。

“不管怎么说，你跟他完全不是一个档次的。”母亲解释道。“那会是一场非常无聊的决斗。”

“我想是吧。”

这番鼓舞士气的话并没有起作用，于是伊娃抬头看了看雨势是否减缓，拿出了杀手锏。

“好吧！我们不能让这次进城的机会白白浪费了。我知道一个好地方，那里的老板欢迎女巫和决斗者。来点冰淇淋怎么样？”

效果立竿见影：“冰淇淋？”

“当然了！”

“我能再撒上一点糖屑吗?”

“我也要！”

“哦，不要学我说话，但丁。”

“男孩们，男孩们。”伊娃说着，啪地一声合上雨伞，昂首阔步地走过广场，两个孩子像一对小鸭子一样跟在她后面。两只不得不肩并肩走着的小鸭子。维吉尔恼怒地拉着但丁的耳朵。“我们每个人都可以有加彩虹糖屑的冰淇淋。还是双份的。上面再浇上热的法奇软糖。” 她停顿了一下。“…如果你不再拉你弟弟的头发的话！”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者:我试着翻译了一下这篇故事,故事里的双子和伊娃都非常可爱!感谢作者为我们带来这部作品,以及[Alucard1771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated)教会我如何使用AO3,和在翻译上给与我的帮助,


End file.
